Classroom Samba
by The March Hatter
Summary: Draco, fan-girls, and a secret meeting with a certain Boy-Who-Lived. SLASH. Draco/Harry. Randomness prevails.


**Classroom Samba**

_Pairing: Draco/Harry; Mentions of Attempted (Fangirl-Induced) Draco/Seamus_

_Summary: Draco, fan-girls, and a secret meeting with a certain Boy-Who-Lived. SLASH. _

_Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like J.K. Rowling to you? Oh, you can't see me . . . well I don't and I'm not. Just so we're clear._

* * *

He was almost there.

He could hear the sound of his pursuers close behind him. Too close, for his tastes

The roaring and screams of those following him increased, causing Draco to panic slightly and pick up his pace. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to like what they had planned for him.

''Almost_ . . .(-pant-) . . there_'' the door was in sight now, if he could just . . reach the knob, and . . . . AHA!

With an unbelievable quickness the grey-eyed Slytherin turned the handle and ducked into an abandoned classroom. Just in time, as it turned out, for no sooner than the instant the door closed He heard the sound of the mob that had been chasing him round the corner and thunder past the door he had entered. Draco heaved a sigh of relief, the only sound in the room being that of his slightly labored breathing. That is until . . .

"You're late." Came a voice from the darkness.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he stood there panting in full force. "Well _Excuse ME_" he said, slightly annoyed (and not just a bit sarcastically). Taking a step closer to the source of the sound. "But us _mere mortals_ just aren't capable of keeping up with the standards of the great **Harry Potter.** "Here he waved his arms around exaggeratedly at the form of the-boy-who-was-too-smug-for-his-own-good, as Draco preferred to think of him.

"I suppose if it was _you_ who was being forced to run through the bloody halls of Hogwarts with a pack of blood-thirsty fan-girls on _your_ tail, you would have been here on time, no problem, right?" He tapped his foot as he watched the shorter boy cross the empty class room to stand in front of him, waiting for a reply.

"Of course." The green-eyed Gryffindor said with a mock-smug grin on his face as he wound his arms around the other boy's neck causing Him to melt (just a little) and sigh

"And, I'll have you know,_ I_ would have made it here 5 minuets early."

Draco merely rolled his eyes at this and leaned down to give Harry a peck on the lips. "Oh, just shut up"

He leaned his forehead against Harry's and sighed "this is really beginning to be a problem, though." He said to his partner, who much to his chagrin wasn't taking this near as seriously as he was.

"Oh come now." Harry said to the blonde, waving a hand dismissively "They're just having a little fun."

"FUN? They keep trying to forcibly set me up with other _guys_. Some how they've gotten it to their tiny little fan-girl heads that I'm a raging homosexual."

"But you are." Harry tried to point out.

Draco just growled at him, pushing him up against the wall, hands on either side of his head. "I'll have you know, that I am _all man_, Potter." Harry –seeming completely unfazed by Draco's 'threatening' position- merely stifled a giggle.

Draco growled again, then sighed removing his arms back to his sides and taking a seat on a nearby desk, motioning for Harry to join him. "Yes, well, even so, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'll go for _any_ guy. They tried to set me up with Seamus Finnegan for Slytherin's sake, Harry –_Seamus_. _Finnegan_.((1)) They locked me in a closet with him for three bloody hours. I thought I was going to die from the annoy-ing-ness of it all"

Harry tried his best not to laugh as he responded. "I'm pretty sure 'annoy-ing-ness' isn't a word" Draco just lay his head on Harry's shoulder and grumbled unhappily. "Oh yes That's _very_ helpful of you, Potter. _I'm_ in a life-or-death situation and you're just sitting there correcting my grammar. Very helpful indeed."

"Oh, it's not all that bad Draco, you're just being melodramatic." When the Slytherin merely 'huff-ed' Harry leaned his head down with a sly smile and whispered softly in the blonde's ear. "You know" he breathed, causing Draco to shiver slightly "If it's bothering you that much, I'm sure I could come up with some way too, ah, get your mind off of it"

That thought caused Draco to brighten quite a bit, and he sat up straight, turning to Harry with barely veiled enthusiasm, a matching grin on his face. "I think that sounds like just the ticket" he said leaning in close, and placing his hands on the shorter boy's delicate hips, while burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"What do you suppose they'd do if they ever found out _we're_ together?" Harry asked with a small chuckle, playfully nipping at Draco's ear bringing him down into a long and (-ahem-) none too chaste kiss.

Both were so other wise occupied that they failed to hear the sound of the door opening behind them. They did however hear what came next.

"OMIGOD!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Draco sighed. They had found him. And he knew they were _never_ going to let this one go.

"Probably that."

He placed his own hands back at his sides and got up off the desk they had been using, extending a hand to help Harry rise as well, signaling the end of the make out session- much to the disappointment of those watching the two. One girl was bold enough to shout: " Oh come on now, where's the fun in ending it there? Kiss him again Drakey!" the others were quick to agree and add in their opinions as well.

Draco, not having appreciated the interruption to begin with, turned to glare at the group and wished achingly that he hadn't forgotten his wand back up in his dorm. So that now, instead of cursing the living daylights out of the intruders, he was just standing here, face in hands cursing him_self_ for his stupidity.

As a particularly 'NC-17' rated remark flew from one member of the crowd, And made Draco let out a groan of embarrassment and wish him self instantly vaporized, He heard the door in front of him close and lock, cutting off the sounds from the other side. He the felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

He looked up in to Harry's face and was not particularly pleased to find that his partner seemed to be in the process of trying to hold back his laughter. At Draco's look he straightened his face into one of attempted apology and said:

"At least now they'll stop locking you in closets with Seamus. Probably." After which he promptly started snickering again.

Draco dropped his head into his hands once again.

"Shut up Potter. Just shut up."

**-End-**

* * *

_Yeah, don't ask . . . this is SO not to be taken seriously. I just kind always thought that there HAD to be a Draco based yaoi fangirls' unit in Hogwarts somewhere, right? well, tell me what you think--i.e. REVIEW!! please?_

((1))_ I just want you to know that, I actually love Seamus, he's awesome, I just think he and Draco would get on each-other's nerves._

PS_: The title has nothing to do with anything, except an episode of Cowboy Bebop ('_Mushroom Samba'_). Actually it doesn't really have to do with that either (except for the randomness), I just like the sound of it. Plus I thought it kinda fit._


End file.
